


Santa's Gift

by happynfluffy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happynfluffy/pseuds/happynfluffy
Summary: Santa brings special gifts





	

“There, now he has to come!” Henry exclaimed as he sat a plate of Snow’s homemade gingerbread cookies next to a glass of milk on the mantel piece.

“Henry, you do know Santa is made up?” Emma asked playfully.

Henry just looked at his mother and rolled his eyes, “Mom, you live in Storybrooke with half of the Disney characters and you still refuse to believe in Santa?”

“Lad’s got a point, love” Killian said with a grin.

“Don’t encourage him,” Emma groaned.

“Mom, just pretend for one night?” Henry asked pleadingly.

Emma nodded, “Ok, just this once.  Now off to bed since the Santa Tracker just said they spotted him near Maine!”

Henry moaned and dragged his feet across the room.  He gave Emma a quick kiss on the cheek and nodded at Killian, “Goodnight guys!”

“Night” Killian said cheerily.

“Night kid” Emma echoed.

Killian chuckled and Emma eyed him suspiciously.  He shrugged.

“Can’t blame the boy for trying to get more presents.” Killian said knowingly.

Emma sighed, “Yeah, well he will be pretty disappointed when Santa did not bring him that puppy he wanted.”

“Hopefully that PS4?” Killian waited for Emma to nod, “that game contraption will soothe his wounded heart.”

“I’m sure it will.  Could you get it down from the shelf in the shed?  And maybe bring in some more firewood?” She asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

“Aye, Swan, be right back” he said and hopped up from the couch.

Killian shrugged on his coat and went to fetch the firewood first.  He piled a neat stack next to the door and then retrieved the package from its hiding place.  He made sure to check that Henry’s bedroom light was out before he re-entered the house with the gift.  Killian placed it next to the tree and then turned to see that Emma had dozed off.  He quickly brought in the firewood and set it in the holder next to the fireplace.  After he shucked his coat, he warmed up his hands and then gently nudged Emma.

“I think it is time for bed for you.” He whispered gently.

Emma mumbled sleepily and then let Killian help her up the stairs and into her waiting bed.  Killian left the room to lock up the house and turn off the lights.  He stared at the tree for a moment and smiled.  The Enchanted Forest had not really had Christmas celebrations.  Sure, they celebrated something similar but there was something more magical about this holiday in a land purported to be without it.  The snow falling quietly outside, the tree lit with tiny twinkling lights and the great socks hung over the mantel.  Everyone seemed to be in good cheer and it was quite infectious.  Killian had even caught Grumpy singing merrily along with a Christmas Carol the other morning at Granny’s.  Yes, this was a holiday he could get behind.  Normally, Emma would extinguish the lights on the tree but somehow Killian knew that this one night he could leave them on.  He stared at the plate of cookies, wondering if he was supposed to do something with them in order to convince the lad that his ‘Santa Claus’ was indeed a real person.  Killian shrugged and went into the kitchen to get Emma a glass of water for her bedside.  He knew she hated getting out of the warm blankets when she awoke thirsty at night.

He was just about to the top of the stairs when he heard a bump coming from the living area.  Killian quietly sat down the water glass and crept back down the stairs.  He nearly fell over at the sight that greeted him.  A man in a red suit, resembling that of the man in the movies Henry had shown him, was at the mantel eating a cookie.  The bottom stair creaked and the man looked startled.  For a moment he and Killian locked eyes, neither knowing what to say to the other.  Then the man winked and held up a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.  Killian walked over to the man and looked him over.  He was every bit the jolly old elf that he was portrayed as.  He had rosy red cheeks, from the cold Killian imagined and white as snow hair.  A long beard and knowing kind eyes completed the look.

“So, you are real then?” Killian asked in a whisper.

“You doubt the truest believer, Captain?” Santa asked back conspiratorially.

Killian scratched behind his ear.

“Cookie?” Santa asked, offering the plate.

Killian grabbed one and ate it as he watched Santa eat the last of his and drink the milk.  Santa hummed.

“Out of all the cookies, I do love Snow’s.  She puts just that extra kick into them.

“Aye,” Killian agreed, “they are quite addictive.”

Santa chuckled.  “Now to work.”

Santa pulled out a package from the sack that set next to him.  It was a small package with blue paper decorated in silver snowflakes.  Killian caught the name tag with Henry written on it in beautiful script.

“So not a puppy then?” Killian asked, feeling some disappointment for Henry.

Santa winked, “Have you ever put a puppy in a box, Captain?”

Killian shook his head, “No I suppose that would not be practical.”

“Indeed.”

Santa gathered his pack up and was turning to leave.

“Wait” Killian said hurriedly.

Santa turned back around.

“Emma.  Do you have something for her?” he asked sheepishly.

Santa raised an eyebrow and then put a hand to his chin and rubbed it as if thinking hard.

“I believe I do, young man” Santa said as he pulled another package out of his pack.  It was a simple, bright green package tied in a red bow.  He placed it next to Henry’s package.  Santa straightened up and thought a moment.

“Thank you” Killian said and gave the man a nod of appreciation.

“My pleasure.  In truth, it was long overdue.  And how about you?” Santa asked.

Killian shook his head and gestured to the upstairs where his new family slept, “I have what I need.”

Santa searched Killian’s face and nodded.  He reached out a hand and Killian shook it firmly.

“It’s been a pleasure, my boy, but I must run.  I still have a long night ahead of me.” He said with a wink and a twinkle in his eye.

Killian nodded, “Safe travels and stay warm.”

“Always” Santa chuckled.

Killian turned to go but thought of one more thing.  When he turned back, the man had vanished.  Killian smiled to himself and went to up the stairs to snuggle with Emma.  It had truly been a night of wonderment.

The next morning, Killian and Emma were awoken to the sounds of Henry running into their room.

“Get up!  He came!” Henry exclaimed, “I knew he would!”

Emma groaned as Killian sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  “Aye lad, we’re coming.”

Emma burrowed under the covers and Killian tickled her side, “Come on love, let’s go see what Santa left.”

“You know what he left, can’t we sleep a little longer?”  Emma’s muffled voice came from the pillow she had thrown over her face.

“Nope” Killian said, popping the P as he threw the blankets off of them both.

“I hate you” Emma said sleepily and kissed him on the cheek.

“No you don’t” he said cheekily.

Killian followed Emma out of their room and down the stairs, where Henry was waiting next to the tree.

“Mom!  Can I open them?” he asked excitedly.

“Sure, go ahead kid” Emma said.

Henry tore into the package containing the PS4 and whooped with excitement. “I knew you would get it for me!”

“Hold on kid, ‘Santa’ brought that” Emma said slyly, giving Killian a look.

“Pshh, no he didn’t.  I didn’t ask Santa for a PS4, only you.  Besides, THIS is the gift Santa left me.” Henry said, holding up the blue package.

“What?” Emma was confused.

Henry tore open the package to reveal a dog collar and a bowl inside.  He looked up with some confusion on his face when the doorbell rang.  Killian went over to answer it and just as he opened the door, a black lab puppy came bounding into the room and trounced over to Henry, licking his face.  The puppy was all giant feet and floppy ears and the giggling from Henry just urged it on even more.

Emma stared in shock, first at Henry and the puppy and then at Killian.  Killian looked around outside and then shut the door, shaking his head and smiling.

“Killian, you didn’t!?!” Emma started.

Killian shook his head, “It wasn’t me, it was Santa.”

“Mom, can we please keep him?  Please?”  Henry asked.

Emma looked at the boy and the dog, “Sure, kid.  But Killian we are talking about this later.”

Killian held up his hands in surrender.

“Mom, open yours!” Henry said and handed her the bright green package.

Emma looked at Killian again, who shook his head and muttered, “Santa”.

“Mmmhmm” Emma said as she opened the package and then gasped.  A tear fell down her cheek and Killian was instantly concerned.

“Emma?” he said with worry.

She looked up at him and gave him a watery smile, “How did you know?”

“Know what?” he asked.

Emma held up her gift.  It was a bright pink bear rainbow across its stomach.  Killian stared at in confusion and then looked at Emma expectantly.

“Killian, how did you know I wanted this bear?  I never told anyone, except…” Emma’s voice trailed off.

“Santa?” Killian supplied helpfully.

Emma nodded.

“When I was little, the Swan family had given me this bear.  I loved it so much.  But then they sent me back and every year I would hope for this bear.  One year, Santa came to the orphanage where I had been left for Christmas and I asked him for it.  But when Christmas came, I didn’t get it, I got a new blanket.  Then one of the younger children got the bear and that is when I stopped believing in Santa.  He was supposed to remember what every child wanted and he couldn’t bring me the only thing I had asked for all those years.” Emma’s tears were running freely now.

Killian wiped them away and Henry jumped up to hug her.  They all touched foreheads until the puppy nudged itself between them and licked at Emma’s face.  She laughed and then they all did as it was too contagious to contain.

“It seems Santa did have a lot to make up for” Killian said and Emma looked at him questioningly.

Killian took a breath and told her and Henry of his encounter with the man.  Henry became even more excited and peppered Killian with questions until Emma reminded them that their guests would be there soon and they needed to get ready.

Later that evening, Henry was playing with the puppy while Emma and Killian cleaned up.  Killian went to take the trash out and stopped for a moment as new snow began to fall.  He quite enjoyed the silence that fell as the snow blanketed the ground.  He loved his family but several hundred years of near solitude was a hard habit to break.  He sat on the steps for a moment, enjoying being able to hear the happy sounds of Henry and the puppy while also watching the stars twinkle through the breaks in the snow clouds.

“There you are” Emma said and joined him on the step.

“Aye, just enjoying the peace for a moment” he said and wrapped an arm around her.

“Hmm, something tells me it won’t be quiet for a while with our new family member” Emma chuckled. “Speaking of the puppy, he found a lost present under the tree.”

Emma held out a small package to him.  It was wrapped in red paper with anchors decorating it.  The name tag read Killian.

Killian smiled, “You didn’t have to get me another present, Emma.”

Emma shook her head, “Nope, not from me or Henry.  I think Santa left you something, too.”

Killian’s brow furrowed, “When?”

“You tell me.  Open it.” She said.

Killian opened the package and let out a shaky breath.  Emma peered over his arm to see what lay in the paper.  In it was a simple wooden frame with the word Home written across the top in a nautical script and an anchor adorning the bottom.  Inside the frame was a picture of Emma and Henry at a booth at Granny’s, laughing as someone had taken the picture.  Killian rubbed his finger over the image and smiled, his heart so full he felt it had burst.

“It would seem that Mr. Claus knew exactly what I wanted most” Killian said.

“A picture of us?  Killian, I could have given you that any time you asked” she said with confusion.

Killian shook his head. “For so long I wanted to have a place to call home.  Something I thought I would never obtain.  But what I did not know was that home was not a place.  My home is you and Henry, Emma.  As long as I have you, I will always be home no matter where we are.”

Emma smiled, a beautiful wide smile and placed her hands on either side of his cheeks.  “I love you, Killian Jones.  Merry Christmas.”

“And I you.” He said and kissed her.

They went back inside and sat on the couch, watching Henry play with the puppy until both were fast asleep on the floor.  Emma too dozed off and Killian threw the blanket across her legs and stroked her hair.  He watched his family sleeping in the dying light of the fire and smiled.  Indeed, home was where the heart was and his had finally found one.


End file.
